A las 10 Sasusaku
by Blue Leira
Summary: A las 10 sasuke se entera de que ama y odia a la misma persona.


Titulo del fanfic: A las 10…

Autor/a: Blue Leira

Género: (Romance, drama,

Clasificación: quien quiera leerlo

Advertencias: Puede que haya un poco de temas eróticos o lemon.

Serie: (Naruto

Resumen: A las 10 de la mañana Sasuke la ve y se enamora de ella, siempre quiso preguntarle su nombre pero nunca se atrevió.

A las 10 de la noche Sasuke lo ve y lo repudia, la única razón por la que no le atesta un golpe es por que quiere saber si su cabello del mismo color que el de ella tiene alguna relación.  
>A las 10 Sasuke se entera que odia y ama a la misma persona<p>

Publicaciones: Mundo SasuSaku

A las 10 de la mañana yo la veía venir como siempre al café de la luna.

Un lugar desolado al que solo van las personas que ven las cosas de una manera diferente. Un lugar solitario para personas solitarias como yo.

Sin embargo, ella no parecía solitaria, por el contrarío, era feliz, y su sentimiento lo esparcía por el lugar como si fuera una enfermedad. Tal vez ella fuera una enfermedad, una de esas que no se curan y se hacen cada vez más grande, probablemente lo fuera, pues solo la miré y quedé idiotizado.

Tenía un color de cabello bastante peculiar –otra razón más para creer que ella tenga malestar- era rosa, no de esos rosas chillones que usan las chicas que se creen muñecas, no, era de rosa pastel, dulce y sensible. Estaba peinada con una trenza de medio lado, una que al parecer solo hizo por que estaba aburrida porque algunos cabellos no se quedaban en su lugar y ella quien lo percataba no hacía nada para arreglarlo.

A las 10 recuerdo haberla mirado de reojo y ella me devolvía el gesto con una sonrisa afable, fue la primera curva que me hizo tan feliz… vi sus ojos esmeralda, que parecían 2 joyas genuinas y créanme que si la decisión fuera mía, los miraría por todo el día.

Hablamos con los ojos, diciendo todo sin decir nada.

A las 10:30 desvíe la vista.

A las 10 :30 ya no estaba ahí.

Solo puedo decir que a las 10 en ese mismo café fue cuando no pude dejar pensar en el color rosa, ni en el color verde.

Solo puedo decir que a las 10 inicio esa costumbre de verla siempre ahí, a la misma ahora.

Siempre a las 10 de la mañana…

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈  
>A las 10 de la noche lo conocí en el callejón del silencio.<br>Lugar en el que solo van las personas que ya no tienen nada que perder.  
>Un lugar peligroso para personas peligrosas justo iguales a mí.<br>Él sonreía juguetonamente, como sí estar ahí fuera lo más normal del mundo, sin embargo él no sabía lo que le pasaba a los novatos confianzudos.  
>Su arrogancia y altanería me obligo a detenerlo y cuando le miré a los ojos, la pude ver a ella, sorprendida de mi atrevimiento de acercarme.<br>Vestía una gorra roja puesta al revés, una chaqueta del mismo color y una mirada un tanto hostil pero sin dejar de tener cierta compasión que intentaba ocultar.  
>Su cabello de color rosa largo y sin cuidar, fue objeto de burlas entre los demás camaradas las cuales el novato acepto abiertamente.<br>A las 10 de la noche me reto a una pelea.  
>A las 10 de la noche acepte con gusto.<p>

A las 10:30 de la noche no pude dejar de odiarlo.  
>A las 10:30 de la noche ya tenía un ojo morado.<p>

Capítulo 1.

Cuando todo inicio

Eran las ocho de la mañana y el sol ya molestaba mis ojos.

Sin ganas me levanté lentamente de la cama, estirándome y llevando el rumbo hacia la cocina pensando lo que podría desayunar.

Mis padres se encontraban fuera de la casa en un viaje de negocios y mi hermano al ser ya mayor de edad, vivía en su lujoso departamento ganado con el "esfuerzo" de su trabajo, y pongo aquella palabra entre comillas por que fue un regalo de mi padre como pago a sus 2 primeras semanas de ser empleado en la empresa.

Aquello me exasperaba demasiado, Itachi siempre fue el hermano predilecto de mi padre y no importaba lo que hiciera yo, jamás me prestaba atención.

Los pájaros cantaban sus tonadas molestas y las madres comenzaban a hacer las comprar por el mercado de mi calle.

Llegué al refrigerador, maldición, no había nada para comer.

¿La leche? Caducada.

¿El queso? Con moho.

¿ El pan? Duro.

Suspiré cansinamente, aún tenía suficiente dinero en la billetera como para almorzar decentemente.

Volví a mi dormitorio a cambiarme, no era mucho, solo una camisa negra con una pantalonera del mismo color, ni siquiera me peiné ¿A quien quería impresionar? Después de todo solo iría a desayunar en cualquier lugar que se me antoje.

Las calles parecían animadas y ¿Cómo no iban a estarlo? Si era sábado y el lunes no teníamos clases, prácticamente un momento perfecto para hacer una fiesta, ir de viaje, o pasártela en cama como era mi plan.

Busqué cualquier lugar donde calmar esta hambre, en realidad no me importaban las apariencias, siempre y cuando tuvieran comida que me gustara siguiera todas las reglas de salubridad.

Pasaron los minutos y todavía nada, todos los lugares que conocía estaban atiborrados de gente ruidosa. Odio a la gente ruidosa.

Y entonces vi un lugar que nunca había visto, se encontraba en un rincón de la calle.

Me sorprendía que jamás lo haya notado, después era un lugar grande; un poco antiguo sí, pero grande.

Se trataba de un edificio al estilo ingles construido probablemente en la época colonial. Estaba repleto de ventanas de todos los colores, literalmente TODOS los colores; había tantas ventanas que ni siquiera dejaban ver su pared color azul, no me preguntes qué clase de azul, por que el color iba del más claro al más obscuro.

Imaginen por favor que es como la casa de mansión Foster para amigos imaginaros.

Pd: Adoraba esa serie.

Y junto a la puerta- que era de madera blanca- se situaba un letrero con letras un tanto desgastadas que

Citaban " Café de la luna".

No sé por qué, pero me entro la curiosidad de entrar. Al fin de cuentas el lugar era lo bastante amplio para que 100 personas comieran en solo una sala, además claro que servían comida.

Me senté en una mesa junto a la ventana, el mantel era blanco al igual que la silla.

En el techo reposaba un candelabro ostentoso, lleno de cristales color azul que iluminaba la sala aun sin necesidad de luz. Como dije, eran las 8 de la mañana por lo que el sol se encontraba en su punto mostrando su calidez.

Observé el menú reflexionando en lo que pediría.

La mayor parte de las cosas eran dulces, como pastel, panqueques, dangos.

Todo de lo que Itachi gozaba y yo aborrecía.

— ¿Ya sabe lo que va a pedir, señor? — preguntaba una chica vestida con camisa blanca bajo un vestido negro. Fruncí el seño al escuchar la palabra señor, por dios tengo 16 años, no 38.

La chica era sencilla.

Cabello azabache corto, piel blanquecina y ojos perlados.

Se sonrojaba mucho y aquello me frustraba.

Si, soy un guapetón (nótese modestia) ¿Pero no podría simplemente tomar mi orden sin que sufriera un colapso? Por que parecía que eso estaba apunto de suceder, quiero decir, la chica se encontraba completamente roja, casi sudorosa.

— No, aún no, — suspiré molesto — ¿No tienes algo que no sea de la fábrica de chocolates de willy wonka? No soy muy aficionado al dulce.

La chica dio un respingo, nerviosa por la pregunta que acababa de hacerle y miro a todos lados como si de alguna manera la respuesta estuviera escrita en la pared.

— Emm yo… — respondió observando al suelo. Dios, que exasperante. — Este… voy a preguntar.

—Ni te preocupes Hinata, si quieres yo lo atiendo. — replicó una voz armoniosa y ni me moleste en mirarla, seguramente otra fan. La otra chica que me atendía se marchó agradecida y fue así como quedamos ella y yo— Bueno, tenemos huevos divorciados, pan con mantequilla, salchichas asadas, huevos con tocino, omellete de champiñones, gohan, sopa miso, sopa won ton y yakimeshi. Eso claro si gusta el menú del desayuno.

— Mmm —quedé pensando en lo que se me antojaba y también en la comida, la mayor parte del menú no era el típico menú japonés. Comida nueva, aquello sería interesante. — Dame unos huevos divorciados por favor.

— Enseguida se los traigo — dijo apunto de marcharse, sin embargo se detuvo a los 5 pasos, como queriendo asegurarse de algo— ¿Algo de tomar señor?

Maldición, no había pensado en la bebida, y como la mayor parte del menú, era todo sabor azúcar. No podía creerlo.

La chica al parecer capto mi dilema y me salvó de morirme de sed.

— Tenemos jugo de limón. —sugirió.

Asentí con la cabeza con gesto agradecido.

—Jugo de limón entonces.

—Muy bien, enseguida se los traigo señor.

Fruncí el seño –mi actividad favorita en la vida- otra vez la palabra señor.

— Por favor, solo dime Sasuke.

La chica quedó sorprendida, al parecer era la primera vez que un cliente pedía que lo llamaran por su nombre, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

— Como guste… Sasuke — dios, mi nombre en sus labios sonaba tan… wow — Por cierto, me llamo Sakura, a sus órdenes.

Y fue ahí cuando la miré, el reloj acababa de dar las 10.

De ahora en adelante jamás olvidaría ese número.

Capitulo 2

¿Pertenecer a un lugar?

Eran las ocho de la mañana.

Atendía las mesas una por una, dando siempre una sonrisa a todos los que servía, escribiendo entregando y retirando las órdenes de los clientes que me parloteaban con esmero.

Era de esperase que me hablaran con tanta confianza, después de todo me conocían desde hace 6 años.

El café de la Luna era un sitio bastante peculiar donde se hospedaban, trabajaban y comían aquellos que no tuvieran un lugar a donde ir, como yo y mi hermano.

Él y yo dormíamos en la parte superior, para ser más exacta, en el ático.

Era un lugar precioso, el techo era muy bajo eso sí, pero cabíamos perfectamente. Todo estaba pintado de azul -nuestro color favorito- y estaba lleno de estantes con libros y comics.

Habíamos llegado ahí cuando teníamos 6 años y comenzamos a trabajar a los 10.

Yo debía trabajar ahí para pagar nuestro hospedaje, aunque los dueños pensaban dejarnos quedar gratis, yo no podía estar ahí sin hacer nada.

Mi hermano para pagar comida y lujos trabajaba no muy lejos de aquí.

Nunca me ha dicho a qué se dedica y como sé que aquel tema le molesta jamás insisto en que me dé una respuesta.

De pronto escucho el tintineo de la puerta al abrirse.

Otro Cliente.

Esta vez, se trataba de un antiguo compañero que también vivía en esta casa.

Tenía una media coleta amarilla colgándole en la cabeza y una mirada un tanto arrogante, sus ojos de zafiro me observaban con cariño y una sonrisa burlona se coló por su rostro.

Su nombre era Deidara, y podría decirse que es un tío mío. Con 14 años de edad vino a esta casa, sin familia, sin hogar y sin una pisca de dinero en los bolsillos, solo era él con una mochila en la espalda y un poco de arcilla en las manos.

Había estado en esta casa 2 años antes que mi hermano y yo, por lo que se encargó de instruirnos sobre cómo eran las cosas ahí, puesto que, a pesar de que el lugar me fascinaba, era muy difícil vivir ahí. Nos enseñó a trepar, a tocar algunos instrumentos para ganar dinero extra y sobre todo (y lo más importante) nos enseñó a pelear.

Verás, el total de habitantes en esa casa es un número muy grande. Ni siquiera yo sabía el total y eso que vivía ahí desde hace 10 años.

Peleábamos por comida, ropa, calzado o por simple placer. Y quien no se comportara o fuera un llorón, sufría las consecuencias para hacerlos más resistentes al dolor.

Dolor físico y dolor emocional.

Te insultaban, te escupían y siempre se burlaban de ti, sin embargo, a la hora de solicitar ayuda o necesitar un poco de misericordia siempre correspondía como se debía.

Éramos una familia.

Y es que en ese lugar cualquier cosa podría pasar.

La casa era tan grande, que uno no terminaba por descubrir sus misterios, aunque claro, gracias a Deidara me sé algunos pasadizos secretos y mucho más.

A los 18 años de edad, se fue del café para emprender su carrera de escultor, y debo admitir que era bueno en lo que hacía, sin embargo, ante mis ojos seguía siendo un idiota sin escrúpulos.

Ahora que era mayor, tenía un trabajo con buena paga haciendo esculturas para galerías de arte y cosas así.

Claro que nunca dejó de ser el idiota de todos los días.

— Hola Deidara ¿Lo mismo de siempre? — pregunté con una sonrisa amable. Al sujeto le tenía su debido respeto.

— Sabes que si enana — dijo alborotando mis cabellos.

Ante tal apodo recibió un puntapié de mi parte.

Respeto mis juanetes, el tarado nunca cambia.

— ¡No me digas así imbécil! — grité y todos en el lugar comenzaron a reír recordando los viejos tiempos en los que mi hermano y yo luchábamos contra él.

— No te pongas histérica — dijo mientras rodaba los ojos. — ¿Dónde se encuentra tu hermano?

— ¿Tu dónde crees? — Pregunté sarcásticamente — Está en el trabajo ¿Dónde más?

El rubio suspiró y se fue a sentar a la mesa cerca de la cocina, aquel era su lugar favorito, el lugar de siempre.

Yo me encaminé a encargar su pedido y mientras esperaba que la comida saliera, atendía a los demás clientes.

Por cada minuto que pasaba la puerta tintineaba una y otra vez. Anunciando la llegada de viejos amigos y nuevos clientes.

— Sakura ¿Cómo estás? — pregunto un chico de cabellos naranjas, acompañado de su novia Konan.

— Bastante bien Yahiko, gracias por preguntar — sonreí.

Así eran todos lo días en el café de la Luna.

No importaba si fuera tarde o fuera mañana. Siempre llegaba alguien con una risa o una curvatura en la cara.

Hasta que en unas horas, alguien rompió con la rutina.

∞Sasuke pvos∞.

Me quedé mirándola embobado.

¿Y quién no lo haría estando delante de esos ojos?

Eran unos orbes verdes hade que te mantenían hipnotizado. No podía apartar la mirada ¿Y cómo hacerlo? La dama era la persona más exquisita que jamás había visto, de hecho más adelante pensé que todo había sido una ilusión.

Vestía unos jeans holgados y rotos, con una camisa que tonificaba su figura color azul petróleo con la palabra "ARMY" escrita en letras blancas.

Tenía el cabello rosado peinado con una trenza de lado claramente hecha por mera distracción y no lucía maquillaje en ninguna parte de su rostro.

Su belleza era tan natural, tan exótica, tan…

Aguarden un momento….

¿Cómo se llamaba? Estoy seguro que lo dijo en algún momento de esta corta conversación.

Maldición ¿Por qué no puse atención?

No, espera, la chica se va… Rápido Sasuke piensa en una manera cool para que se quede.

— Hmp, ¿tu cabello de verdad es de ese color? — dije con una sonrisa de lado, las palabras salieron de mi boca en un momento de desesperación, ni yo me había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que fue demasiado tarde y mi sonrisa se borró.

— ¿Mi cabello? — preguntó ella con el serio fruncido, claramente impresionada por que un extraño fuera tan cínico de preguntar aquello.

— Este… yo…— comencé a murmurar algunas disculpas en mi mente, pero mi bendito orgullo no me dejó expresarlas por medio de la boca.

Solo la miré esperando que no me diera un puñetazo, ya que parecía estar planeando una muerte dolorosa para mí.

De repente trago aire empezando a calmarse.

Gracias a Dios.

— Si señor, este es mi color natural — hizo énfasis en el "señor". Rayos, mal comienzo.

— Bueno, es que ese color no es muy común que digamos — intenté excusarme.

— Me he dado cuenta, gracias por la información — me dio una sonrisa falsa y luego se marchó.

Esta vez no pretendía que se quedara, pues mi primer intento no había salido del todo bien.

Seré idiota.

Siempre he sido bueno ligándome a las mujeres y ahora estoy por primera vez delante

de una que me interesa ¿Y que hago? Insulto su cabello, ese que me trae loco.

10 minutos después trae mi comida, se veía exquisita y los huevos divorciados no estaban tan mal.

Era la primera vez que comía unos huevos estrellados hechos de ésta manera, me preguntó por qué les dirán divorciados.

La chica – que por ahora llamaré cerezo gracias a su cabello- dio unos 10 pasos y la retuve con mis palabras.

— Espera…— dije con un sonrojo y voz avergonzada. Iba a decir "Lamento haber hecho ese comentario tan irrespetuoso y sin sentido, no sé que pasaba por mi mente" pero en lugar de eso… — ¿Sabes por que se llaman huevos divorciados?

Ella solo hizo una mueca.

Sí cerezo, yo tampoco esperaba decir eso.

Lanzó otro suspiro.

— Se llaman así por la salsa, una es verde y otra es roja y ambos huevos están separados por las mismas.

— Ah bueno, muchas gracias — dije manteniendo la mirada fija en la comida.

Escuché sus pasos al marchar sin embargo, el sonido de la madera al crujir por cada paso se había detenido.

Voltee mis ojos a ella, deleitándome con el paisaje que tenía delante.

Ella me miró y sentí como una punzada eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo al chocar nuestras miradas, pude ver como ella se sonrojaba un poco. ¡Perfecto! Aún tengo esperanzas.

— Escucha Sasuke — adoraba como decía mi nombre, su voz armoniosa era como escuchar el canto de un ruiseñor — Se nota por todos lados que no eres de por aquí, así que voy a ser directa ¿Qué te trajo aquí? Claramente no perteneces a este lugar.

Yo quede furioso con esas palabras ¿A qué se refería con eso de "no pertenecer aquí"?

¿No era lo suficientemente bueno para ese lugar? ¿Quién se creía ella?

Aunque recordé mis fachas y tal vez ese café solo aceptaba personas con buen dineral.

Yo tenía dinero, sin embargo mi apariencia decía todo lo contrario.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — dije completamente indiferente, esa chica comenzaba a exasperarme. Olviden todo lo que les dije de su hermosura, ella es completamente molesta.

Ella me observaba con su cara diciendo "Acaso no es obvio".

Solté un suspiro de irritación. Fue una mala idea ir a ese lugar, voltee a verla una ultima vez; se estaba mordiendo el labio consciente de su error.

Cerezo, metiste la pata.

— Bueno, no quería faltarle el respeto de ninguna manera, señor es solo que-

La interrumpí súbitamente.

— Escucha molestia — vi como su rostro reflejaba sorpresa — En primera ya te dije que no me llamaras así y en segunda, quiero la cuenta.

En mi voz sobresalía la determinación y ella me sonrío divertida.

Se acercó a mí provocando que mi corazón palpitara más rápido de lo normal.

"Actúa cool Sasuke" Me decía internamente.

— Tal vez sí pertenezcas a este lugar después de todo Sasuke-kun — dijo examinándome.

Y dicho esto, se marchó mientras otra camarera me traía la cuenta.

Eran las 10:30.

Definitivamente ya tenía lugar donde desayunar estos próximos 2 días.

Capitulo 3

¿Él Aquí?

El sujeto se fue dejando una propina demasiado bondadosa y la compartí con Hinata para que ella pudiera comprar esos pendientes que tanto le habían gustado.

Hinata trabajaba conmigo en el café de la Luna y fue ella la primera en recibir a Sasuke quien se exasperó con su actitud tímida. La verdad no lo culpo, la chica no deja de tartamudear y le es imposible mirar a los ojos, sobretodo cuando se trata de un completo extraño.

Nos conocimos en un callejón, estaban a punto de asaltarla cuando yo llegué y les di a esos miserables una lección.

Desde entonces nos convertimos en buenas amigas.

Ella era hija de un gran empresario, razón por la cual no era necesario el dinero en su familia a diferencia de la mía.

Hinata es una persona bastante independiente, no le gusta que le compren las cosas si no es con el dinero que ella misma ha ganado y aunque demuestre ser lo contrario, es una de las personas más fuertes que he conocido.

Vive enamorada de un sujeto llamado Naruto, nunca lo conocí porque va en la misma escuela que ella. Un internado para ricos llamado Konoha a la que por cierto ingresaré el próximo año.

Gracias a mis buenas calificaciones me dieron una beca completa y mi hermano vendrá por su gran habilidad en los deportes.

He estado reuniendo dinero para que podamos comprar nuestros uniformes y libros que son carísimos, así que ya se imaginaran la ilusión que me hizo ver esa cantidad de dinero junto al ticket.

Sonreí.

Ese tal Sasuke es un tipo bastante extraño, vino a el café con las fachas de la mayoría, sin embargo, tenía un aura un tanto negativa, como si estar ahí fuera un infierno para él.

No pude evitar sentir ira con su actitud tan huraña, y me enojé más cuando se dirigía a Hinata con ese tono tan grosero. El sujeto no sabía como comportarse y si viviera en esta casa, le impartiría una clase de modales con unas cuantas palizas.

Sin embargo, algo cambio en mi manera de pensar sobre él cuando nuestros ojos chocaron.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo al momento de recordarlo.

Sus ojos eran como esas cuentas negras que adornaban los collares de las señoras de alta alcurnia. Tan brillantes y cautivadores.

Es una pena que no me gusten los collares, sino llevaría un largo collar de cuentas negras para recordar sus ojos, pero ese gusto era muy caro, además, era obvio que el sujeto no iba a volver después de lo que le dije.

Suspiré.

Mi turno había acabado a las 10, pero me gasté el tiempo cuando tuve que atender a Sasuke.

Iba a llegar tarde maldición.

Subí corriendo al ático y alisté mis cosas.

10:34.

Salí disparada del café despidiéndome de todos y deseándole suerte a Hinata pues ella iba a tener que atender a los demás mientras no estaba. Pobre chica, me pregunto si estará bien sin mi.

La calle se mostraba concurrida ¿Cómo no estarlo? Era sábado y el lunes las labores quedaban suspendidas por ley, obviamente todos disfrutarían de estos días de libertad dejando todas sus preocupaciones para el lunes por la tarde-noche pidiendo los deberes a la única que terminó la tarea el viernes al salir de la escuela. Yo.

Y es que así era mi vida, no había lugar para descansos, ni para fiestas, ni para citas, solo hacía lo que me correspondía hacer y trataba de hacerlo de la mejor manera posible:

Con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sin quejas ni reproches, ya que de verdad me gustaba ocupar mi tiempo en algo que valiera la pena. No malinterpretes, me encantaría tener una cita o ir por lo menos a una fiesta, pero … mi familia estaba primero y quiero darles todo para que puedan ser felices, más felices de lo que yo soy.

10:36

Monté mi patineta y me dirigí a la biblioteca.

Toda la cuadra olía a pan recién hecho y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

Adoraba ese aroma pues me recordaba cuando la gente se apiadaba y regalaba una hogaza de pan al hambriento.

Fui a la panadería y compré 2 bolillos.

A mi hermano le encantará.

10:38

El ruido iba reduciendo por cada ventana que pasaba, las personas usualmente evitaban ir hacia este lugar por ser un tanto deprimente.

A mi la verdad no me importaba para nada que mi segundo trabajo estuviera justo a lado del cementerio, es más, hasta me agradaba.

Estaba solo a una calle de llegar a mi destino. Solo una.

10:40.

Choqué con una persona que provocó que cayera de la patineta y un profundo dolor se apoderó de mi trasero.

— Oye, fíjate ¿Quieres? — dije molesta dándole un golpe en el brazo, un golpe flojo que solo era de advertencia.

— Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar después de haber chocado contra mí. — dijo una voz que me resultó conocida pero que no pude comprobar de quien era por que me fui corriendo a pisotones dejando atrás mi patineta.

Iba a llegar tarde, la patineta era lo de menos.

La biblioteca estaba a 10 pies de mi.

— ¡Llegué¡ — grité al entrar por el umbral hecho de madera de caoba.

Se trataba de un palacio lleno de estantes y de libros de todos los tamaños y colores.

Había un tragaluz de cristal en el que se observaban dragones, doncellas y una que otra hada con un inscrito gravado en latín que decía:

"Legendum est creare, facere potest credere, Quid sit credere crescere"

"Leer es crear, crear es creer, creer es crecer."

El lugar -a diferencia de la calle- se encontraba pacífico, justo como me gustaba.

Solo se oía el eco de mi anterior grito retumbando por las paredes blancas de aquel maravilloso edificio.

Ese era una mis actividades favoritas, escuchar el silencio de mis ecos.

— Te recuerdo que esto es una biblioteca — terció Jiraiya, un vejete de cabello blanco con cierta obsesión a la literatura erótica y los sapos — Y usualmente nadie grita en las bibliotecas.

El anciano era un gran empresario que había escrito numerosos libros sobre sus fantasías sexuales.

— Vamos, ¿Cómo si a alguien le fuera a importar? Sabes que solo somos tu y yo, sin contar a la bibliotecaria Shizune-san. — repliqué con una sonrisa. Él era de esas personas que te regalaban una hogaza de pan aún estando hambriento.

— También entraste con comida — señaló bastante disgustado y volvió a centrar su atención en el libro.

Me encogí de hombros, sin importarme si quiera lo que pensaba.

Aquella actitud era muy propia de él.

Me estiré lo suficiente preparándome para un arduo día de trabajo acomodando libros, barriendo y trapeando todo el lugar.

El piso era de madera y muy muy amplio, por lo que empleaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo limpiar, pero al terminar siempre me podía sentar a leer cualquier libro que yo quisiera hasta que requirieran de mis servicios, que eran escasos esos momentos por que, como ya había dicho antes, solo éramos Jiraiya y yo.

Hasta que él llegó.

Me atraganté con mi propio aire.

Ahí estaba, con su porte de chico malo y su cabello todo desarreglado.

Demonios ¿Qué rayos hacía para verse tan guapo sin siquiera esforzarse?

Bajé la mirada al suelo tratando de concentrarme en mis tareas mientras escuchaba sus pasos acercarse a mí lentamente.

El sonido de la madera al crujir iba acompasada con el sonar de mi corazón y cada vez se iba haciendo más rápido.

"Cálmate Sakura, solo es un chico, solo eso"

Y subí la vista por un momento.

Nuestros ojos chocaron y volví a recordar un collar con diamantes ónix, pude retener un suspiro que se asomaba por mi boca sin embargo no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Él sonrió de medio lado consciente del efecto que poseía en mi.

¿Qué hacia él aquí?

Capitulo 3 parte 2

¿Él aquí?

Ahí estaba él, con su cabello sujeto a una coleta color azabache, mostrando una sonrisa amable y unas ojeras que hasta un mapache envidiaría. Se rascaba la nuca de forma despistada y estuve apunto de gritarle, sin embargo me interrumpió súbitamente justo cuando iba a abrir la boca.

— Sé lo que vas a decir — dijo levantando los brazos aparentando inocencia — Pero te equivocas, no te estoy siguiendo a ti.

Me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo. Maldito Uchiha.

— No iba a decir eso — respondí con la mirada baja — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me sentía insegura ante su presencia ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si él era tan perfecto y yo era tan… yo.

Fije mis ojos en el piso sumida en mis pensamientos.

Su ropa hecha a la medida, ese cabello creado en hilos de seda y su rostro de ensueño que parecía un suspiro hacían que yo me viera más callejera de lo que ya soy.

Y es que así era como me llamaban los de la alta alcurnia: Callejera, Vagabunda, Mendiga etc.

Todo eso con un tono despectivo que te helaba la sangre, poseyendo la misma mirada de indiferencia todos los días y esos ojos gélidos que te congelaban las palabras de réplica.

Yo, que tenía ropa heredada de mi hermano toda desgarrada, a su lado no era más que una simple indigente.

Sin embargo sé muy bien que a ese arcángel le importaba un bledo como vestía o de donde venía.

Siempre encuentro consuelo en sus brazos y ayuda en sus palabras.

Volví mi atención en él, por fin abría la boca para responder mi interrogante.

— Pues estaba siguiendo a mi hermano menor, pero lo perdí de vista — suspiró. Yo sonreí, jamás me hablaba de su hermano, aunque cuando lo hacía, no paraba de dar a conocer lo mucho que le quería a pesar de que éste nunca le hubiera correspondido de la misma forma — Verás, como mis padres se encuentran en un viaje por Europa me preocupe –solo un poco- por mi ototo, ya sabes que no me gusta dejarlo solo.

— Deberías darle su espacio, si mi hermano me estuviera buscando todo el tiempo, la verdad yo estaría abrumada, y ya me conoces abrumada.

— Mi mejilla y yo ya tuvimos el espantoso placer de conocerte a ti y a tus puños "abrumados".

Me reí ante su comentario, lo cierto era que me comportaba un tanto brusca con mis conocidos más cercanos.

— Como sea — prosiguió el azabache — Creí que lo había visto entrar por aquí pero veo que eres solo tu y el vejete.

— Dejen de llamarme así — dijo Jiraiya — Malcriados ¿No saben respetar a sus mayores?

Ignorando el comentario del anciano me volví hacia Itachi.

— Escucha, sé que estás preocupado por tu hermano pero debes dejarlo ser. Si lo sigues aislando del mundo solo por que es pequeño nunca podrá conocerlo bien.

«Además, no es la gran cosa conocer el mundo por ti mismo, está claro que sufres – mi hermano y yo lloramos como no te imaginas – pero así aprendes un montón.

Él me miro con una expresión un tanto graciosa. El azabache sabía que yo tenía razón sin embargo no quería admitirlo.

Hombres.

Suspiré.

— Tal vez fue a su casa, o a casa de su mejor amigo ¡No lo sé! —dije sonriendo, tomándome aquello como broma — Pero esta es la biblioteca y nadie viene a la biblioteca.

Me sonrió amablemente provocando en mí otro sonrojo.

— Exceptuándote a ti y al vejete.

— ¡Dejen de llamarme así!

Reí por lo bajo. Rayos, extrañaba hablar con él.

Ahora que trabaja en la empresa de su familia lo he visto muy pocas veces. Antes charlábamos todas las tardes, era capaz de faltar a sus clases extras para venir a verme y no es que yo estuviera de acuerdo con ello, sin embargo ahora… creo que hace 3 meses que no platicamos.

No es que me interese, pero me hace falta su presencia.

Supongo que me hace sentir importante el hecho de que, cuando hablamos, no me quita los ojos de encima. Como si me quisiera. Como si yo valiera la pena.

"Vales la pena " dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza.

— Bueno Sakura— dijo levantando una mano a manera de despedida — Como el mentecato de mi hermano no está aquí, me iré. Fue un placer hablar contigo.

Y dicho esto se fue.

Me sentí un poco triste no te lo voy a negar, pero… ¿Qué esperaba?

Para ese sujeto la familia era primero que los amigos, y no lo culpo, yo también tenía esa creencia. No iba a cesar la búsqueda de su hermano solo para charlar conmigo.

Ni que fuera la gran cosa.

De mala gana cogí la escoba y trabajé en la labor que se me había encomendado.

Como trapeaba el piso todos los días no se encontraba muy sucio por lo que acabé en un santiamén y comencé a ordenar cada estantería.

Otra vez escuche la puerta de la entrada abrirse.

Sonreí divertida, tal vez él también extrañaba hablar conmigo.

— ¿Ya encontraste a tu ototo? — pregunté sin apartar la mirada de los libros que acomodaba en el décimo estante.

Escuche los pasos sonar y aun así de su boca no salía sonido alguno.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tu hermanito te cortó la lengua?

Sus pisadas dejaron de crujir en el suelo de madera. Fruncí el ceño, ¿Ahora que le sucedía?

— ¿Ya dejaste de hablar sola? — dijo una voz muy parecida a la de Itachi, pero no era de Itachi.

Al darme vuelta para ver al portador de aquellas palabras casi me caigo de la estantería.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Parece que viste un fantasma — dijo burlonamente.

Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y miraba el lugar sin ningún interés.

No podía creerlo. Nadie venía a la biblioteca. ¿Qué hacia él aquí?

Mi mente trabajaba a mil por segundo y mi corazón a causa de la adrenalina palpitaba bastante rápido.

— ¿Q-Qué hace usted aquí Sasuke-san? — balbucee tímidamente. Fruncí el ceño provocado por mi forma de hablar ¿Desde cuando tartamudeaba?

— Deja las formalidades que hace un momento me hablabas con toda confianza — me tendía un libro que se había escapado de mis manos — ¿Quién creías que era por cierto?

Me sonrojé completamente.

— Eso no es asunto tuyo — le arrebaté el libro de las manos y lo coloqué en su lugar. Dios, que exasperante.

—Por cierto, todavía me debes una.

Me caí de donde estaba con esas últimas palabras. Él sonreía burlón y paso de largo sin siquiera ayudarme. Como si lo necesitará.

— Cállate que no te debo nada y si estás hablando de lo que te dije en el restaurante quiero que te enteres que fue la pura verdad — apretó los puños. Creo que no debería mencionar eso.

— No me refería a eso tonta — reclamó con el semblante serio — Solo que deberías darme las gracias por traer de vuelta tu patineta.

Y sacó tras su espalda mi regalo de cumpleaños número 15. Yo lo miré completamente sorprendida y sin pensarlo dos veces me abalancé sobre mi bebé.

— ¡Mi patineta! — dije emocionada.

— Sana y salva.

— Aguarda un momento ¿eso quiere decir que tú eras el sujeto contra el que choqué?

— Así es y como disculpa me debes un favor.

— ¿Favor? ¿Por qué te debería un favor?

— Tal vez por que tengo a tu patineta como rehén — me quito la patineta de las manos haciendo caso omiso a mis vanos intentos por recuperarla — Además me la debes, no puedes andar chocando con la gente por ahí dándoles golpes y sin disculparte.

Se frotaba el brazo izquierdo con gesto dolido.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios ni siquiera te dolió! — grité, provocando que Shizune-san me mirara con un rostro que decía por todos lados "Cállate".

— El daño ya esta hecho — recriminó mientras se limpiaba una lágrima falsa.

— Está bien — accedí más calmada — ¿Cuál es tan urgente favor?

Sasuke me sonrió con malicia y yo tragué saliva.

Acababa de meterme en la boca del lobo

Capitulo 4

¿Cicatrices?

Yo sonreí mientras observaba como la pelirosa se arrepentía de haber accedido, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde para echarse hacia atrás.

El rostro de la chica se encontraba rojo cual tomate y hacía unos gestos un tanto graciosos que me hubieran hecho reír de haber sido otra la ocasión, como tal vez una cita. No, espera ¿Qué rayos estoy pensando? No conozco a la chica ni por 2 días y ya me tiene idiotizado con sus lindos ojos verdes y su piel de porcelana blanca.

Dejando eso de lado, ella es la primera chica que no actúa como si estuviera loca por mi, peor aún, parece querer asesinarme.

Suspiré.

Bueno tampoco es para tanto, ni que me estuviera enamorando de la mesera, solo tiene un rostro de ensueño eso es todo, no es la gran cosa.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el bendito favor? — pregunto resignada.

— Solo necesito que me ayudes a ocultar de cierta persona por los próximos 2 días — dije mientras observaba el lugar.

Se trataba de un edificio grande con pilares de madera, probablemente hecho en la época colonial con unos ligeros toques barrocos. ¿Acaso a esta chica le gusta trabajar sintiéndose en la edad media? Eso sí, no voy a negar que tiene su encanto, sobretodo por la gran cantidad de libros que, admito, son mi debilidad, además claro del sexo sin control.

Lo que me hace pensar ¿Cómo sería esta chica en la cama? La analizo recorriendo mi mirada en su escultural cuerpo que intenta ocultar con esas ropas, probablemente fueron de un hombre. Tenía buen trasero, lo pude contemplar mientras estaba acomodando los libros pero, ¿Sus pechos? Esa camisa azul obstruía mi vista del paisaje, si tan solo la chica se vistiera decentemente me la tiraría sin rechistar.

Me la imagino completamente ruborizada, sudando y moviendo sus caderas hacia mi, gimiendo extasiada murmurando mi nombre. La idea me hace sonreír, no me molestaría tener una noche con ella.

— Se puede saber ¿Quién es esa persona? — hablo ella sacándome de mis santos pensamientos.

Fruncí el seño ante la interrogante ¿Qué carajos le importaba? Como leyéndome el pensamiento agregó a la defensiva

— Para poder ocultarte tengo que saber de qué, a menos claro que quieras pasar los próximos 2 días encerrado en el sótano.

Una sonrisa divertida se coló por mi rostro, vaya que cerecito tenía carácter fuerte.

— Digamos que me oculto de una persona que es igual a mi, solo que tiene ojeras y una cola de caballo.

— Una persona igual a ti… — murmuro pensante.

Los ojos de cerezo se fijaron en el suelo perdidos en su propio mundo, dándome perfecta oportunidad de apreciar una vez más todo su ser.

Tenía rasgos finos, nariz respingada y ojos jade felinos; por estar ocultas en esos pantalones holgados, rotos en la parte de las rodillas, no me dejan analizar si sus piernas son dignas de ver sin embargo por la forma tan rápida en la que corrió a este lugar me atrevo a afirmar que debe ser buenorra.

Pero había algo en ella que no salía de mis pensamientos y no hablaba de sus pechos.

Eran sus cicatrices.

∞Fin Sasuke pvos∞

æ Sakura pvos œ

Una persona igual a él con cola de caballo y ojeras…

Vaya, me suena a Itachi.

Pero no puede ser él, simplemente por que acaba de entrar a la biblioteca y si estuviera ocultándose de Itachi no entraría al mismo lugar donde él entro ¿No es así? Además, Itachi dijo que su hermanito era tierno y la persona que tengo delante es todo lo contrario.

Si, debe de tratarse de otra persona.

Levanto la mirada y veo que Sasuke me esta observando fijamente con el típico semblante serio que hoy en el café mostró, Dios, debe ser exasperante tener siempre esa aura tan negativa… me pregunto ¿Qué estará viendo en mi?

Es obvio que no se trata de mi cuerpo, ya que no tengo nada bueno que mostrar.

¿Será mi ropa? Probablemente, después de todo no es ropa de marca y mucho menos de mujer.

Y luego percaté que dirigió sus ojos a mis brazos… ¿Será que están manchados? Tal vez observa lo delgados que son.

No…

Está viendo mis cicatrices.

æ Fin Sakura pvos æ

Un golpe sonoro retumbó por las paredes de la biblioteca, rompiendo con el silencio pacífico que se había formado en apenas unos minutos.

Su mejilla ardía.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante la sorpresa.

¿Acaso lo había visto in fraganti?

De ser así no era excusa para actuar de una manera tan precipitada, aunque claro, desde el momento en que la vio supo que era de esas personas impredecibles pero… ¿Proporcionarle una cachetada? ¿Quién se creía ésta mesera?

Llevó 2 de sus finos y largos dedos a el golpe que había recibido.

Seguía sin creérselo.

La miró con sorpresa exigiendo una explicación.

— ¡No me mires de esa manera! ¡Pervertido! — dijo enfurecida mientras ocultaba sus brazos detrás de la espalda.

Quedó petrificado al mirarla a los ojos… estaban cristalinos.

Por alguna razón verla de esa manera tan vulnerable formó un gran impacto en él.

— Yo… cerezo…— no pudo formular la disculpa. Se encontraba sin palabras.

— Si no tienes ningún otro favor que pedirme entonces lárgate de aquí — replico la pelirosa al tiempo que lo empujaba hacia la salida. — Ayudaré a que te escondas mañana, solo ve al café de la luna a las 10, mientras tanto no quiero volver a verte.

El pelinegro se dejaba arrastrar por la chica sin poner resistencia y estando ya fuera del establecimiento, ésta le cerró la puerta en las narices.

— Lo siento …— murmuró por lo bajo siendo consciente de que no era escuchado.

Camino de nuevo a su hogar, rogando a Dios que Itachi ya no estuviera ahí.

Aquella chica si que era extraña.

"Como se habrá hecho esas cicatrices" pensó.

No podía olvidas sus orbes verdes a punto de soltar lágrimas.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

Definitivamente mañana iría y se disculparía con ella.

œ Dentro de la biblioteca œ

Un peliblanco cerró su libro resignado.

— No debiste golpearlo de aquella manera — dijo suspirando mientras se acercaba a ella.

— ¡Él se lo buscó! Mira que andar mirándome de una manera tan obscena

— Sakura, miles de chicos te han mirado peor y lo único que haces es ignorarlos o dejar que tu hermano les de puñetazos ¿Cuál es la diferencia con éste chico?

La pelirosa calló por un instante observando sin punto fijo el suelo.

No iba a llorar… No iba a llorar.

Tenía que ser fuerte y olvidar esos terribles recuerdos.

Pero… Dios, qué difícil era olvidar.

— Sakura — murmuro el anciano observando como la chica se negaba a romperse.

— Él las miró Jiraiya — suspiró — Él miró mis cicatrices.

Adelanto

Del Cap 5

Favores

Sé que es probable que ya hayas escuchado esto en muchas películas, novelas o mismas historias que encuentras en páginas de internet y yo, por tratarse de una verdad cruel de la vida lo voy a repetir en esta historia.

Ser adolescente, es difícil. Todos los que han pasado por la preparatoria lo saben muy bien.

Sentir ese peso social que te incita a hacer cosas que no quieres hacer, los nervios que salen cada vez que presentas un examen aunque hayas estudiado a la perfección, el terror de mostrarles a tus padres las calificaciones por no haber salido "satisfactoriamente", que fulanito ni si quiera te mira, que zutanito se te declaró en plena clase, que perenganito hará una fiesta con alcohol a la que todos irán, incluyéndote claro, para tener buena charla; Para ser parte del club.

Total, todo un nudo de sentimientos ocultos y encontrados con los que tienes que lidiar día a día hasta llegar a la mayoría de edad o al menos eso espero, por que ya estoy harta.

Sin embargo, querido lector o lectora , déjame explicarte que yo no solo tengo que enfrentarme a eso: también debo trabajar, hacer mis tareas, limpiar platos, atender mesas, pelear por la última hogaza de pan en la mesa o comprar el suficiente alimento, a veces, con tu propio dinero.

Quiero aclarar que no me estoy quejando, lo mencionado lo hago con gusto.

Pero teniendo toda esa carga sobre mi espalda, lo único que espero de mi hermano (del que no sé prácticamente nada desde que teníamos 13 años) es un poco de apoyo, mínimo comprensión ¿Ustedes no?

Pero ahí va, pidiéndome favores como es su costumbre, y usualmente no me molestan, es más, hasta me divierten, sin embargo hoy se paso de la raya.

Flash back

— Hermanita — dijo muy alegre, demasiado alegre — ¿Cómo está la princesa más preciosa del planeta? ¿Qué digo del planeta? ¡Del Universo!

Le miré con ojos entrecerrados, este sujeto siempre va diciéndome cucaracha inútil o descarada infeliz. O mi sueño se había cumplido y comenzaba a tratarme como reina, o quería un favor.

Me encantaría que se tratara del la primera opción, pero para mi desgracia tenía que ser la más realista.

— ¿Ahora que quieres cerdo asqueroso? — pregunté rodando los ojos y volviendo a lo mío.

Ésta noche me tocaba a mí hacer el aseo en el primer piso de la casa y aunque yo ya esté acostumbrada a usar escoba y trapeador no dejaba de ser frustrante.

Mi hermano solo tenía los ojos en el piso, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a mi interrogante que no fuera a matarlo.

Conmigo debía irse con cuidado.

Finalmente tragó aire y me miró a los ojos con una mirada de determinación que era difícil de ver en él.

— Finge ser yo. — por un momento mi corazón dejó de palpitar.

Capitulo 5

Mi hermano

Jiraiya me abrazaba paternalmente, como solía hacerlo mi hermano cada vez que tenía miedo o comenzaba a llorar.

Pude fijarme que, a pesar de ser un adulto bastante mayor (tenía 62 años) aún estaba en forma, pues me sujetaba con firmeza al tiempo que sentía como sus músculos se tensaban.

Ni si quiera sabía que tenía músculos.

Le correspondí el gesto sin dejar que las lágrimas salieran de mi, seguramente mis ojos estarían cristalinos pero hasta ahí, no puedo dejar que nadie me vea llorar.

— Lo necesitabas ¿no es así? — me separé de él para mirarle con gesto interrogante— Me refiero al abrazo.

Yo solo asentí para cerrar los ojos y volver a sonreír.

Otra cosa más que agregar a la lista de razones por las que aprecio a este hombre.

Podría decir que es como un padre para mí, quiero decir, él nos guió al café de la luna a mí y a mi hermano, me consiguió el trabajo en la biblioteca y nos dio una hogaza de pan cuando nos conoció.

Suspiré, vaya que debo de pagarle el favor algún día.

Después de haber terminado con el trabajo me dispuse a ir a casa.

Me despedí de Jiraiya con un asentimiento de cabeza, agradecida por su apoyo momentos atrás.

— ¿Te veo mañana? — pregunté mientras me acercaba a la salida.

—No lo creo, tengo que cuidar al hijo de un amigo — sonaba bastante irritado con la idea, lo que me hizo reír nuevamente, Jiraiya no era niñera eso es seguro — Un rubio hiperactivo que no para de decirme sabio pervertido cada vez que me ve.

Solté una carcajada que provocó un gesto de furia por parte del anciano.

Le miré burlonamente.

— Ese chico ya me cayó bien aún sin conocerle, creo que de ahora en adelante te diré Sabio Pervertido, Jiraiya-sama

Y dicho esto me fui corriendo del lugar antes de que el hombre comenzara con alguno de sus "dramitas".

No tenía patineta porque estaba secuestrada por el tal Sasuke, el sujeto no me caía mal, sabía negociar, pero eso no significaba que me agradara.

Tal vez debería disculparme con el azabache por mi manera tan precipitada de actuar. Okey, la cachetada fue una reacción bastante exagerada de mi parte, es solo que no me gusta que vean mis cicatrices de esa manera, como si tuvieran lástima.

Sin embargo, hubo algo en la mirada de este chico que me llevo a proporcionarle las bofetada, no fue lástima lo que se encontraba en sus ojos, más bien fue tristeza.

¿Acaso estaba triste por mí?

Negué con la cabeza intentando sacarme la idea de la cabeza.

Eso ya sería bastante patético.

Miré el cielo sin esperar que algo pasara.

Las nubes estaban grises y no había rastro de las aves, buen augurio de lluvia.

Puede que con unas cuantas gotas de agua mi humor cambie.

Cuando éramos pequeños mi hermano y yo salíamos a mojarnos, buscando el charco más grande para saltar sobre él y mancharnos de lodo. Claramente nos regañaban al llegar a la casa todos sucios y empapados pero no importaba, estábamos juntos y nada podía hacerme más feliz que reír con mi hermano.

Aquellos eran buenos tiempos y no tienes idea de cuanta falta me hace hablar de cosas más profundas con él, por ejemplo de mamá y papá. Ahora que crecimos nuestra relación ha disminuido.

Seguimos haciendo bromas y jugamos juntos pero, ya no me dice nada.

Verán desde la infancia siempre nos hemos tratado como mejores amigos, para ser más explícita, confidentes. Nos decíamos prácticamente todo : donde estaba la ardilla muerta, un nuevo escondite, nuevos pasadizos por la casa, como nos sentíamos. TODO.

Y ahora… bueno, digamos que desde que sale con chicas ya no me pone tanta atención como antes, y no lo culpo pero… ¿Dónde quedo yo?

Creo que no importa, es parte de crecer.

Llego a la casa como siempre antes que mi hermano, mi trabajo acababa a las 6 y llegaba a casa a las 6:30, por alguna curiosa razón mi hermano siempre llegaba después de 10 minutos.

— Oye Sakura, es tu turno de limpiar el primer piso— dijo Kiba, un chico de cabellos castaños que vive en la misma casa, le fascinan los perros, un día me enseñó como amaestrarlos.

Genial, más escobas.

— Entiendo, dejaré mis cosas en el ático y vuelvo enseguida.

— Yo las dejo por ti.

— Ni loca, la última vez que entraste a nuestra habitación no pude encontrar mi balón por una semana hasta que apareció todo mordisqueado y oliendo a basura.

— Eso fue hace mucho tiempo ¿No lo puedes olvidar?. — sonrió inocentemente. Infeliz, si supiera lo que me había costado ese balón.

— Fue hace 3 días — dicho esto me dirigí a mi habitación.

Las escaleras estaban desgastadas, rechinaban por cada paso que dabas y había algunos escalones ya rotos que debías saltar o te atorarías.

La puerta al final del pasillo era completamente tenebrosa. Sin pintar, con rasguños que hasta la fecha desconocemos como llegaron ahí, estaba cerrada con llave, una llave que solo mi hermano y yo poseíamos.

La saque de mi cuello, pues reposaba en una cadena que encontré en el suelo de la biblioteca.

(Si así es, como en Zoey 101)

Y abrí la vieja cerradura.

Cuando entré, noté algo muy extraño y que me sacó una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué rayos haces aquí Zakuyo? — dije mientras dejaba mi mochila con los bolillos en el suelo.

Delante de mí estaba una copia idéntica a mi, solo que había unas cuantas diferencias:

Vestía una camiseta interior gris con manchas de sudor y rota de algunas partes, una pantalonera negra, desgarrada de los talones.

Y su típica gorra roja, regalo de mí parte, la usaba intentando ocultar su cabello largo (un poco más obscuro que el mío) sujeto con una coleta baja similar a la de Itachi .

También era más alto que yo, solo por unos cuantos centímetros, y su musculatura me superaba, en serio, cualquier chica se sorprendería.

Pero había una distinción en él que era lo crucial para diferenciarnos.

Él era hombre y yo mujer.

Así es, se trataba de mi hermano gemelo.

— Hermanita — dijo muy alegre, demasiado alegre — ¿Cómo está la princesa más preciosa del planeta? ¿Qué digo del planeta? ¡Del Universo!

Le miré con ojos entrecerrados, este sujeto siempre va diciéndome cucaracha inútil o descarada infeliz. O mi sueño se había cumplido y comenzaba a tratarme como reina, o quería un favor.

Me encantaría que se tratara de la primera opción, pero para mi desgracia tenía que ser la más realista.

— ¿Ahora que quieres cerdo asqueroso? — pregunté rodando los ojos y volviendo a lo mío.

Mi hermano solo tenía los ojos en el piso, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a mi interrogante que no fuera a matarlo.

Conmigo debía irse con cuidado.

Finalmente tragó aire y me miró a los ojos con una mirada de determinación que era difícil de ver en él.

— Finge ser yo. — por un momento mi corazón dejó de palpitar.

—¿Perdón? Creo que no te escuche bien — repliqué limpiándome los oídos. Por favor que sea solo mi imaginación.

Pude escuchar como la saliva pasaba por su garganta. Se encontraba nervioso.

Que mal augurio.

— Finge ser yo, te lo suplico.

¿Me suplica? Él nunca me suplica ¿Por qué me suplica? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

— ¿Por qué? — fue lo único que atiné a decir, en aquellos momentos estaba muy nerviosa, no podía pensar con claridad.

— Por favor.

— Sabes que no me refiero a eso Zakuyo. —respondí al tiempo que me sobaba la sien — ¿Por qué quieres que finja ser tú? ¿Para qué quieres que lo haga?

Todo esto último lo grité completamente exasperada.

¿Y él que hacía? Observaba el suelo, lo que más le gustaba hacer.

— Digamos que hice una apuesta y yo… Quedé de ir al callejón del silencio.

El alma se me fue a los pies.

— ¿El callejón del silencio? Zakuyo ¿Sabes el tipo de personas que van a ese lugar? — matones, gente que no tiene nada que perder, personas que tienen dinero y ansias de dar unos cuantos golpes.

— ¡Lo sé! Y créeme que me arrepiento de haber hecho esa maldita apuesta, pero no hay marcha atrás y hay mucho en juego ¡No puedo fallar!

Respiré profundamente intentando tranquilizarme.

— Okay, comprendo, la cagaste pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Pude ver como sus ojos me suplicaban internamente que no lo asesinara. Demonios, no me gusta el rumbo que va tomando.

— Pues verás, vas a ser tú la que vaya.

¿Qué?

Me encontraba pálida. ¿Acaso mi hermano quería asesinarme? ¿Acaso no le importaba en lo absoluto que me lastimaran?

— Zakuyo ¿Estas loco?

— Un poquito, pero ese no es el punto Sakura, surgió algo y no puedo faltar, tengo que ser yo el que vaya, no puede ser otro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Una cita acaso? — escupí estas palabras completamente dolida.

— No, no es eso — respondió con la mirada baja, al parecer lo que dije le había afectado — Mira, no te puedo decir ¿Si? Pero estoy contra la pared y delante de mí está la espada, si no voy a ninguno de esos lugares moriré.

— Pues tendrás que faltar, por que si ellos no te matan yo lo haré.

— Hermana, por favor, aposté con un niño rico a que lo vencía en pelea callejera y si no voy él vendrá por mí y por ti, estoy seguro. Eres buena luchando, siempre dejas en knock out a cualquiera que se te enfrente y te pareces a mi ¡Eres la persona que necesito!

— ¿Y cuando yo te necesité dónde estabas?

Hubo un enorme silencio entre los dos.

Sus ojos me miraban completamente desconcertados.

— Ni si quiera te habías dado cuenta ¿uh? — me revolví el cabello, rompiendo con la trenza que empezaba a deformarse.

— Sakura todo esto lo hago por ti , créeme.

— Te juro que me cuesta hacerlo hermano.

Agarró mis hombros y me obligó a que le mirara.

— Tienes que confiar en mí, todo saldrá bien.

Y fue su mirada, no sus ojos, lo que me convenció.

Tenían el mismo brillo que ataño. Me miraba como cuando intentaba animarme.

Era el viejo Zakuyo.

— Está bien —suspiré resignada ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Estaba acostumbrada a los golpes, y hace mucho que no me metía en una buena pelea, esto se convertiría en un buen entrenamiento. — Pero tendrás que hacerme los deberes durante un mes.

— No te arrepentirás.

Me abrazó, me beso y me revolvió el cabello, como cuando éramos pequeños.

Ver su sonrisa sincera lo valía, valía todo lo que hacía por él.

œFin flash back.

Y aquí estaba, vestida de igual manera que mi hermano momentos atrás, solo que ahora tenía puesta una sudadera roja.

— Vaya, parece que viniste — dijo una voz detrás de mi, una voz que antes me habría parecido desconocida pero que ahora me daba escalofríos. — Listo para pelear.

Voltee y mi miedo se volvió realidad. Ahí estaba.

Acababan de dar las 10 cuando nos miramos a los ojos.

— Sasuke.

Capitulo 6

¿ Estas seguro que quieres luchar conmigo?

Eran las 10 de la noche en el callejón del silencio. Todos los presentes se encontraban callados sin atreverse siquiera a respirar, dedicándose solamente a observar como aquellos 2 jóvenes de miradas tan diferentes se sorprendían de encontrarse cara a cara.

Ambos rostros reflejaban confusión, pues esos ojos que veían no eran los mismos inocentes de aquella tarde, no, ahora mostraban peligro.

Esta vez no había Luna que admirar. El cielo no tenía ánimos para mostrar luz de esperanza y como si se tratase de Zeus, los rayos y truenos aparecieron, avisando que la tormenta aparecería pero no en el cielo.

El hombre atlético de 16 años de edad observó al enclenque delante de él.

No era el mismo altanero con el que se había cruzado camino a casa, eso podía verse simplemente con encontrarse con aquellos ojos gatunos, que más que verse burlones, parecían tener una pisca de diversión, como si todo aquello se tratara de un juego.

Ese gesto exasperó al azabache ¿No se daba cuenta del riesgo que corría? Él nunca perdía una batalla y esta vez no sería la excepción, por mucho que se pareciera a la chica que había conocido hoy en el café, no mostraría misericordia.

¿Qué hacía ahí ese sujeto?

Era consciente del reto que le había impuesto, sin embargo no podía imaginarse que lo hubiera tomado en serio.

¡Se trataba del callejón del silencio, por el amor a Dios!

Creía que no aparecería, pensaba que se acobardaría y aún así ahí estaba.

La primera gota del cielo cayó rodando por su frente.

La vestimenta de su oponente dejaba mucho que desear, solo lo hacía lucir más débil de lo que ya parecía con esa sudadera roja – que le quedaba enorme- y su pantalonera rota.

Su gorro al rojo vivo cubría completamente su frente, dejando ver solo así, sus ojos de furia y unas cuantas mechas rosadas.

Últimamente, el rosa estaba decidido a entrar en su vida.

Primero cerecito y ahora el novato.

— ¿No vas a decir algo? — recriminó molesto, odiaba el silencio que había comenzado a formarse en el ambiente, ni si quiera el bobo de su amigo Naruto hacía nada para romperlo y eso que era la persona más ruidosa que había conocido hasta ahora.

El novato se sobresaltó por la repentina pregunta que le formulaban

¿Qué quería que dijera? Era obvio que estaba ahí por la presunta pelea que tomaría en lugar de su tonto hermano, no era como si fuera a echarse un discurso de cómo deberían desahogar esas ansias de golpear con otros pasatiempos, comenzar a bañarse por ejemplo.

Sinceramente estaba fascinada de encontrarse en aquel lugar que le parecía tan misterioso y el cual era escenario de las muchas historias que contaban Itachi y Deidara.

No parecía tan tenebroso como la gente lo pintaba, con la luz correcta el lugar hasta podría verse como un parque de juegos, lo que ahí daba miedo era la gente. Estaba rodeada de niños ricos, si, pero no por ser ricos eran delicados.

La mayoría eran hijos de grandes empresarios, podía reconocerlo porque a diferencia de su hermano ella sí leía el periódico de vez en cuando, y todas esas personas eran instruidas por un entrenador profesional de defensa personal, un experto en armas y demás, en cambio su persona practicaba con chicos que no pasaban de los 20 años a los que llamaba hermanos.

Debería sentirse en desventaja por aquella pelea.

Suspiró.

Bueno, no había marcha atrás, si ya estaba ahí debería aguantarse los golpes que le proporcionaran y dar pelea, después de todo si llegaba a casa derrotada al menos haría que su hermano se la pasara mal.

Lo que en realidad le daba mala espina era el azabache que tenía delante, no porque tenía ojos de querer asesinarla, conocía a su hermano y estaba segura que éste había hecho algo que le enfadara, sin embargo a ella no le parecía el tipo de persona violenta, superficial sí pero no violenta.

— Te he hecho una pregunta — dijo con voz sombría provocando que todos lanzaran murmullos por el aire, sabían que en cualquier momento la pelea comenzaría, solo hacía falta lanzar el primer puñetazo.

El novato suspiró rendido sin tener idea de que hacer.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? — objetó encogiéndose de hombros. — Yo vine aquí por una pelea, no vine a chismorrear como señora.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la referencia ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo señora a él? ¿Quién se creía que era?

Sonrió burlonamente pensando en la mejor manera de humillar al chico.

— ¿Quieres pelear? ¿Qué esperas? Dame tu mejor golpe — replicó colocando su mejilla de lado, dando a entender que le atestara el puño.

— Espera ¿Ya? ¿No hay reglas o algo por el estilo? ¿Todo cuenta? — exclamó confuso, tal fue su estupefacción que olvido fingir la voz varonil haciendo que todo presente comenzará a carcajearse.

— ¿Tanto miedo tienes rosadito? — se burló un rubio con cara de idiota.

— Bueno, solo quiero saber si están permitidas las armas o cualquier tipo de arte marcial — bufó irritado ¿Era necesario aquel sobrenombre?

Con la mención de las armas todo mundo calló. Al parecer tenían presente que el muchacho era del "bajo mundo" por lo cual era obvio suponer que no iba a pelear justamente, seguramente poseía una cuchilla oculta bajos sus ropas o dominaba una llave prohibida, peligrosa hasta para las peleas callejeras.

Ahora estaban preocupados por su amigo, quien a diferencia de ellos se encontraba completamente tranquilo. Sabía que el chico no tenía ningún arma, y el niño era tan enclenque que parecía imposible la idea de una técnica violenta, sus ojos decían la verdad, rosadito –como ahora le empezaría a llamar- no era de esas personas tramposas.

El novato solo quería saber si el azabache crearía una artimaña.

— No están permitidas las armas, los movimientos asesinos, ni pedir ayuda— exclamó el pelinegro mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía, acto que generó una cara de asco en rosadito — ¿No gustas?

El sujeto con gorra le miró con cara de pocos amigos negando con la cabeza tal ofrecimiento.

— Esa cosa te hará más daño del que yo te haré a ti.

Ante esas palabras todo mundo comenzó otra vez con las burlas, la escena era graciosa.

Un conejito amenazando en medio de una manada de lobos.

Admiraban su valor, no cualquiera venía a retarlos como si fueran la poca cosa, pero también les molestaba su mirada llena de vigor.

Al pobre le tenían lástima, pronto esa mirada audaz sería sustituida por una llena de lágrimas, y su voz en lugar de desafiar comenzaría a suplicar por misericordia, misericordia que no le darían.

Ese novato era un completo extraño para ellos, no le tenían confianza por no ser de familia adinerada. Para ellos el rosadito era un intruso que rompía con la rutina que habían comenzado a forjar en aquel lugar, no podían permitir que saliera victorioso de ésta, él no era de los suyos . Sin embargo les pido: No los juzguen, a los ricos también se les discrimina y se les tacha de corruptos, ellos solo usan la máscara que les colocaron. Nadie sabe la historia que hay detrás de esas miradas gélidas.

Rosadito les miraba neutralmente.

— ¿Cuándo acaba la pelea? — preguntó ignorando las risas.

— Cuando el otro se rinda o tenga al oponente en el suelo por más de 10 segundos.

— ¿Eso es todo?

El azabache asintió.

— Bien ¿Quién de ustedes será mi oponente?.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ¿Qué no era obvio? Estaba claro que lucharía contra él, eso habían acordado hoy en la tarde ¿Por qué se hacía el idiota?

Y ahí estaba delante de suyo con una mirada que parecía no comprender nada, su rostro reflejaba la incomodidad ante el silencio preguntándose ¿Tan fuerte es mi oponente? No tenía ni idea que su contrincante estaría cara a cara, mirándole de forma incrédula.

— ¿Tienes amnesia?¡Acordamos que sería yo imbécil!

Entonces rosadito le vio de manera sorpresiva, pensando que le comenzaban a fallar los oídos murmuró "No puede ser". Al azabache esa actitud tan melodramática le molestó, le fastidiaba lo ignorantes que podían ser las personas de escasos recursos, así que ante eso intentó romperle la nariz, y digo intentó, porque al pelirosa los reflejos no le fallaban, no después de tantas bromas que le hacían.

Cuando esquivó el golpe los pies de Sasuke no pudieron frenar a tiempo, su cerebro simplemente no pudo enviar la señal gracias a la sorpresa obligándole a caer inevitablemente contra el suelo.

Todos los presentes lanzaron un gritillo ahogado, invadidos por el asombro.

Nadie en su vida había logrado esquivar un ataque de Sasuke Uchiha -al que por cierto consideraban líder- Era oficial, habían subestimado al rosadito y ahora debían afrontar las consecuencias.

Solamente rogaban que Sasuke se diera cuenta de su error y comenzará a tomarse la pelea en serio.

— Oye ¿Estás seguro de que quieres luchar conmigo? No te ves muy bien ahí en el suelo — apoyó sus manos en las rodillas mientras mostraba una sonrisa arrogante. Dejaría en Knock out a este presumido, definitivamente no podía dejar que éste lo venciera.

Su bobo amigo Naruto lanzó un "Ohh" al aire tensando más la situación, y del cielo comenzaron a caer las gotas y truenos, como si fuera un aviso para que iniciara la batalla.

Verde y ónix se encontraron.

Sonrieron burlonamente.

Esto sería interesante.

Primero lo primero, gracias por leer mi fic, segundo lo segundo, una disculpa por no publicar ni en este fic, ni en el otro, Tengo muchos exámenes y ocurrió una situación, total, no estaba muy bien, pro mi imaginación volvió aquí les dejo este capi.

Capitulo 7

Sabía que eras bueno

¡Maldita sea la hora en la que rosadito llegó!

Jamás me había sentido tan cansado en mi vida, era como si estuviera en drogas o algo así. No tenía claros pensamientos de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor así terminé lanzando golpes al azar sin si quiera atinar uno solo, y para colmo, rosadito ya había propinado un buen derechazo a mi ojo izquierdo el cual seguramente amanecerá de otro color.

Era la primera vez que me sentía como primerizo en una batalla, no por que no recordara todo mi entrenamiento con Kakashi, no, ese sujeto te enseñaba cosas que no eran fáciles de olvidar, más bien por que éste nuevo estilo de pelea me dejaba exhausto.

Prácticamente todo lo que hacía el sujeto era esquivar mis golpes, sin embargo lo hacía de una manera tan poco usual que podría tratarse de los movimientos de un bailarín.

Nunca he luchado con alguien que danzara… simplemente porque ellos no luchan.

Los chicos habían formado un círculo alrededor de nosotros como lo hacen en las películas juveniles, la típica escena en la que el bravucón intenta imponer su territorio dándole una paliza al geek aunque al final termina perdiendo, y el nerd que todos creían debilucho se queda con la sexy chica.

Bufé en mi interior

Eso no iba a pasar en ésta ocasión, esto era la vida real, y a pesar de que rosadito lleve la ventaja en la batalla, no iba a dejar vencerme. Después de todo, gracias a que soy más grande que él puedo mantenerlo en el suelo por más de 10 segundos, solo tengo que encontrar una manera de atraparlo.

Me detuve un segundo cerrando los ojos. Debía calmarme y dejar de ser tan impaciente, "Quien se mantiene firme y sereno no lo abaten los acontecimientos" pensé recordando las palabras de mi maestro, Kakashi ya me había explicado que dejar que tus emociones te controlaran eran las principales causas de perder una pelea.

Los papeles se intercambiarían, ahora él debía de dar el golpe y yo esquivarlo, cuando su brazo esté lo suficiente cerca de mí, lo agarraría y sometería para iniciar con el conteo.

Escuché una pequeña risilla –que me molestó- por parte de el novato.

Abrí los párpados y pude vislumbrar su mirada divertida y su sonrisa sincera ¿Qué mierda pasaba por la cabeza de éste chico? Era una batalla en un lugar peligroso ¿Por qué se tomaba todo a juego? Y no era solo eso lo que me exasperaba, la verdad era que tenía mucho parentesco a cerecito y me sacaba de las casillas. Sentía como si estuviera teniendo una pelea con ella y aquello me hacía sentir vulnerable por el mero hecho de que jamás intentaría hacerle daño a una mujer.

Sus ojos, su boca… hasta la ridícula manera de usar esa chaqueta. ¡Todo en él me desesperaba!

— ¿Qué ocurre? Creí que te habías dado cuenta de cómo vencerme — dijo mirándose las uñas con cierta superioridad. Fruncí el seño ante su gesto, además de afeminado era arrogante. — ¿Ya te cansaste de dar golpes al aire?

— ¿Y tu? ¿Acaso eres pacifista? Lo único que has hecho es esquivar como si huyeras de los problemas, si no vas a dar ningún golpe, ten la hombría de recibir uno ¿O te da miedo?

Rosadito suspiró.

— En una batalla no importa quien da el primer golpe, si no el más poderoso ¿Quieres que tu ojo derecho reciba otro de esos?

Apreté los puños con fuerza. Estaba tentado a lanzarle otro puñetazo, uno que le cerrara la boca de una buena vez y dejarlo en knock out, pero yo sabía que el muy bastardo lo esquivaría, como lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

Pasaron unos minutos -que para mí fueron horas- en los que lo único que hacíamos era observar nuestros ojos. Por alguna curiosa razón no pude apartar la vista de esas verdes canicas, en serio se parecía mucho a cerezo; debajo de esa mirada hostil había tanto dolor como compasión y era difícil descifrar su siguiente movimiento, algo que podría dejarme en desventaja.

De repente lanzó una patada que pude retener, agarré fuertemente su talón logrando empujarlo y hacer que cayera al suelo.

Rosadito se recuperó rápido y me miró de forma hostil, una sonrisa burlona se coló por mi rostro y todos los chicos comenzaron a vitorearme.

— ¡Eso es Sasuke! ¡Muéstrale su lugar a ese plebeyo!

— ¡Enséñale que los de su clase no pueden vencernos!

Pude ver como su mandíbula se tensaba ante aquellos comentarios, estaba enfadado, se podía notar a leguas y ¿Quién no lo estaría? A mi tampoco me gustaría que insultaran a los de mi estatus, sin embargo no era nadie para hablar, después de todo fue por ese tipo de comentarios por los que me retó a una pelea, aún sabiendo lo peligroso que era.

•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•

Flashback

Un azabache caminaba pensante ajeno a todo lo que podía ocurrir a su alrededor. Seguía sin entender el por qué de esa actitud tan exagerada, Dios, solo le había mirado las cicatrices, ¡Ni que fuera el fin del mundo!

Se detuvo en medio del parque que daba a su hogar.

Esos ojos verdes contenían demasiado dolor, demasiada tristeza que aparentaba no tener, solo cuando chocaron las miradas, cuando de verdad lo agarró con las manos en la masa, sacó todo ese sufrimiento, lo soltó pero no del todo.

Era eso lo que no podía olvidar.

Quería ayudarla y se sentía inútil por no saber como, más que inútil, se creía estúpido por interesarse tanto en una extraña, una extraña que le había insultado y que parecía no querer formar una relación de cualquier tipo con él, pero no lo podía evitar. De cierta forma, quería verla reír.

Cuando entró en la biblioteca y la escuchó hablar comenzó a sentirse cómodo, ella hablaba con tanta libertad que le apetecía formar una conversación con ella, una en la que ninguno de los 2 dijera algo embarazoso.

Las personas comenzaban a irse del parque probablemente por que no había nada interesante en el, pensó que también sería una buena idea seguir su ejemplo y empezó a caminar sin prisa alguna.

El sitio en realidad parecía bastante deprimente, ni siquiera debería llamarse parque.

Los juegos para niños estaban rotos y oxidados, las bancas estaban despintadas y llenas de excremento de ave y ni hablar de la calidad de los árboles.

Hubo un momento de su infancia en la que nada de aquello existía, es más, el lugar se veía completamente mágico para él, lo llamaba su reinado, donde criaturas inmensas vivían y luchaban contra su persona, pero con el tiempo dejó de ir, y fue en ese instante en el que el parque comenzó a descuidarse.

Ahora era recinto de indigentes en la noche y drogadictos en el día.

Lo peor de todo es que a nadie le preocupaba aquello, ahora que existía el internet los niños jugaban con los aparatos electrónicos olvidándose completamente del aire libre.

Daba lástima.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse, cosa que –aunque nunca vaya admitir- le asustó un poco, después de todo aquel parque no era muy seguro que digamos, sin embargo era buen lugar para pensar.

Cuando arregló sus ideas , volteó preparado para el ataque pero no hubo tiempo.

Lo único que pudo ver fue un destello en rosa.

Y cayó contra el frío suelo.

√Interrumpido flashback√

∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆

— ¡Sasuke, cuidado! — gritó la voz de mi amigo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Un dolor punzante invadió todo mi semblante, aquel pequeño puño había no solo golpeado mi rostro, sino que además provocó que mi nariz sangrara, acto que nadie más que mi hermano mayor había logrado hacer.

La cabeza me daba vueltas mientras que la sangre escurría por toda mi cara. Dios ¿Cómo era posible que su mano fuera tan pesada?

— ¡Oye, pon más atención flaquito! — grito con media sonrisa en el rostro. Me decía "flaquito" cuando ni su sudadera le quedaba, irónico.

Furioso me lancé contra él, haciendo que ambos cayéramos al suelo empapado y fue así como inicio la cuenta regresiva.

— ¡10, 9, 8, 7! — exclamaron los muchachos al tiempo que le atestaba un puñetazo en pleno rostro a rosadito.

El pobre intentaba liberarse pero en cuestión de masa yo era más pesado, esta vez golpee su ojo derecho y ahora estábamos a mano, tanto él como yo teníamos las mismas heridas. Ojo morado, nariz sangrando. Iba a volver a apalearle cuando algo me detuvo.

Vi sus ojos que se encontraban entre desconcertados y asustados, creí que verlo con una expresión así haría que me sintiera más triunfal, pero solo funcionó para que la recordara a ella, a ella y a ese maldito incidente de la biblioteca. Dios, ¡Porque tenía que ponerse a llorar! ¡Solo la miraba cielo santo!.

— ¡6, 5, 4! — entre los dos nos observábamos, parecía que el susto se le había pasado, ahora solo me encontraba arriba de él impidiendo que se levantará, me miraba de una manera tan atenta y curiosa que no pude evitar sentirme incómodo. — ¡3, 2!

— Tsk — me levanté ocasionando que todos dejaran la palabra "uno" en sus bocas y le tendí una mano. — ¿Lo declaramos un empate?

Rosadito ahora sonreía como niño de cinco años en navidad.

— ¡Sabía que eras bueno! — exclamó mientras tomaba mi mano.

Dirigí mi vista hacia Naruto, quien me miraba con rostro sonriente. Parecía que estuviera diciendo lo mismo que rosadito.

Capitulo 8∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•

Buenas noches

∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆

Al llegar a su hogar le esperó una gran tormenta por parte de todos los inquilinos, de sus amigos.

Se mostraban preocupados y furiosos por sus heridas, sin mencionar la venganza que tenían planeada para el responsable. Ella solo reía mientras daba excusas, les había explicado que cayó de su patineta y como ésta seguía cautiva por Sasuke – a quien gracias a Dios nadie conocía- ninguno le creyó.

— ¡Di la verdad de una buena vez!¡Juro que voy a lastimar al maldito! — exclamó un joven de no más de 18 años, de cabello rojizo y ojos miel, el que anteriormente había sido su –muy atractivo- novio. Sasori.

Ella le miró con rostro impasible, tomándolo del hombro para hacerlo entrar en razón.

— Hice lo que tenía que hacer, es todo lo que diré — y se fue directamente a su habitación, lo mejor era esperar la llegada de su hermano en un lugar tranquilo.

En esos momentos, Sakuyo era lo que más le preocupaba, mucho más que sus propias heridas las que no se dejó tratar, solo eran unos cuantos moretones, no era para tanto. Su hermano aún no había llegado y pasaban de las once… ese idiota siempre encontraba una manera de hacerla inquietar, no importaba como, de una u otra forma hallaba el camino hacia los problemas, o quizá los problemas venían a él.

Camino en círculos durante 20 minutos, imaginándose lo que estaría haciendo el pelirosa en aquellos momentos.

Sabía que su hermano no la abandonaría en un lugar tan peligroso, al menos que tuviera algo mucho más importante, algo de vida o muerte y ese mismo pensamiento hacía que se le pusieran los nervios de punta.

¡Si será irresponsable!

No respondía a su celular, ni los mensajes de voz.

Había llamado a todos los números de sus supuestos "amigos" –date tu a saber de donde consiguió sus teléfonos- y ninguno conocía su paradero.

Suspiró amargamente mientras se tumbaba en la cama inferior de la litera.

Que rara era la vida, de pequeños, Zakuyo era el que velaba por la seguridad de su hermana y ahora era el turno de la chica de ver por el bien de su hermano pequeño. Habrá sido karma.

Aunque bueno, no se arrepentía de nada, ni siquiera de esa pelea que casi la deja sin nariz. Jamás creyó ver un Sasuke con un perfil como ese.

Vale, lo conocía por apenas 2 días, pero aun así nunca imaginó que sería bueno en las peleas, siempre andaba con un aire tan superficial que pensó que sería una florecita. Vaya que se equivocaba.

Daba buenos golpes, no iba a negarlo, sin embargo había una parte de él que se retenía, como si ya supiera que su oponente fuese una chica.

Era compasivo y eso era algo que siempre apreciaba en una batalla.

Sabía ponerse límites y cuándo acabar con un caso perdido.

Le agradaba ese sujeto.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrir. Como rayo se reincorporó y fue directamente hacia un pelirosa empapado.

— Ya llegué ¿Por qué todo mundo hace tanto alboroto allá afuera? — expresó mientras se tallaba los ojos con cansancio, ni siquiera la había visto.

— Bueno, a veces se preocupan mucho por las personas — dijo mientras subía lentamente por la escalerilla de hierro que daba a la cama superior de la litera. Siempre le habían gustado los lugares altos. — ¿Dónde estabas?

— Fuera — respondió secamente y ella harta de todo aquello decidió no rogarle más respuestas, después de todo aquella ida al callejón no había sido un desperdicio, ahora la consideraban una de los suyos a pesar de no tener dinero — ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

La chica en lugar de contestar se cubrió con las sábanas blancas de su cama.

— Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches.

Y las luces se apagaron.

Mientras tanto un azabache llegaba a su hogar un tanto confundido por lo sucedido momentos atrás.

¿Por qué demonios no había acabado con él cuando pudo?

¿Habrá sido por su mirada?, ¿Por ese miedo que notaba su semblante? o ¿simplemente por que le recordaba a cerecito?

Comenzó a masajearse la sien con frustración, y es que no se entendía.

Se mantenía dispuesto a destruirlo, a sacarle sangre y hacer que se arrepintiera por haberse burlado de él. Pero al momento de derribarlo…simplemente no pudo.

Vaya que era débil, no pudo derrotar a su enemigo, debería sentir vergüenza.

Aun recordaba su cabello y sus ojos, era increíble el parentesco que tenía con Cerecito, hasta parecía mujer.

Miro al reloj, mañana vería a la pelirosa para ocultarse de su hermano mayor. No sabía como le explicaría las heridas, pero no tenía por que darle ninguna excusa, solo era 2 extraños que se ayudaban mutuamente.

— Buenas noches cerecito.

∆•Capitulo nueve•∆

∆•¿Por qué?•∆

Abrió los ojos con pesadez mientras trataba de recordar porqué su cuerpo le dolía tanto.

Pudo vislumbrar la luz del sol iluminando su habitación que ahora estaba hecha un desastre.

Se estiró provocando que unos cuantos huesos crujieran, dándole una sensación de alivio. Adormilado, se levantó sintiendo el frío suelo con sus pies desnudos, provocando que se estremeciera.

Caminó hasta un espejo pudiendo ver así la cantidad de moretones que conservaba no solo en su ojo, sino también en todo el torso y los brazos, moretones grandes, verdes y morados que podrían llegar a ser hasta asquerosos, pero puestos en su cuerpo le daban la apariencia de un chico malo. Ni siquiera recordaba que rosadito le hubiera golpeado en la parte central de su cuerpo, pero para dejar tantas heridas, debió haber sido bueno.

Un daño silencioso era de los mejores ataques y aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, reconocía en el pelirosa una gran habilidad para la lucha, que va, hasta podría ponerse en el tu por tu contra Kakashi y esa idea le frustraba.

Odiaba que lo superaran.

Por esa misma razón volvió a invitar al novato al callejón, solo que ésta vez sin pelea. Sería un encuentro amistoso donde le reconocerían como uno más. Después de todo, terminar en empate contra aquel azabache era bastante difícil hasta para el mismísimo Naruto.

Miró su reloj.

9:45.

Sentía que algo olvidaba pero no sabía qué, le daba la sensación de que era algo importante, como cuando citaba a una chica para tener un encuentro sexual.

Se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia, probablemente no sea nada.

Solo hasta que dieron las 10 y de que a Sasuke le diera hambre, pudo recordar el acuerdo de la pelirosa y el muchacho.

Y vaya que iba tarde.

Rápidamente se metió a la ducha sin importarle que el agua estuviera fría, se dio un baño de corta duración para después ponerse las primeras ropas que encontró.

No quería llegar impuntual a la que ya consideraba una cita, sobretodo con esa chica que lo tenía bastante interesado y eso que solo la conocía por 2 días.

Suspiró fastidiado.

Ni iba a negarlo, aquella pelirosa le daba curiosidad y eso no era común en él. Le llamaban la atención esas cicatrices, se preguntaba si habían sido accidente o mal intencionadas.

Dios, si se enteraba que un tío le había hecho daño, iba y lo golpeaba.

Agitó varias veces la cabeza.

¿Por qué pensaba en esas cosas? ¡Ni que fuera su novia o algo por el estilo! ¿Ahora hablaba de defenderla? ¡Era una extraña, por el amor de Dios!

Se masajeo la sien mientras ordenaba sus ideas.

Ella solo lo ayudaba de esconderse de su hermano…si claro…-nótese sarcasmo- Admitía que Itachi comenzaba a sacarle de sus casillas con todo ese aire de "hermano mayor" sin embargo, no iba a negar que él podía escapar de aquel Uchiha sin problema, solamente pareció buena excusa para poder pasar más tiempo con ella.

Y eso era lo más odioso ¡¿Por qué quería pasar más tiempo con ella?!

Tenía buen cuerpo, no lo dudaba… pero vamos, en la escuela había tías más ricas en bandeja de plata. Sin mencionar aquella presunta obsesión de no dejarse mirar, vaya que era rara.

Se quedó ahí parado en el centro de su habitación mirando a la nada.

Rara pero interesante.

Sonrió con arrogancia.

Y pensar que aún no sabía ni su nombre.

∆•∆•Capitulo 10∆•∆•∆•

∆•∆ "Estoy despierta "∆•∆

Caminaba en círculos mientras esperaba que su ayuda fuera solicitada. A decir verdad se encontraba muy nerviosa por la llegada del pelinegro ¿Qué le diría de aquellos moretones? ¿Y si la descubría? Agitó la cabeza varias veces ¿Qué más daba? No era como si fuera alguien que importara en su vida.

Que equivocada estaba.

Miró el reloj anunciando las 10. Seguramente no tardaba en venir y más le valía llegar, puesto que había pedido el día en la biblioteca solo para cumplir tan inesperado favor. Todo sea por su patineta.

¿Por qué le habrá pedido aquello? ¿Qué no tenía otros amigos a quien molestar?

Bostezó.

Vaya que estaba cansada. No había dormido nada ayer, pues su mente fue todo un mar de sentimientos: furia contra su hermano, aflicción por el dinero de los útiles, el palpitar incesante de su corazón –como cuando se pone nerviosa- Nada la dejó pegar ojo, sin mencionar los golpes, que si bien había recibido peores, aquellos eran molestos a la hora de moverse.

Bostezó otra vez.

Tomó asiento, su turno había terminado a la hora de sonar el reloj, eran las 10:15 y Sasuke seguía sin llegar.

Sus párpados eran más pesados, sentía que todo sucedía lentamente.

Bostezó por tercera ocasión.

Tal vez debería cerrar los ojos, solo para descansarlos un poco. Sostuvo su mentón con la mano izquierda apoyando todo el peso de la cara.

Y sin planearlo se durmió.

10:17

El tintineo de la puerta se hizo escuchar, logrando captar la atención de los camareros. Intentaban darle mesa, tomar su orden si quiera, pero el sujeto se negaba, diciendo que ya lo esperaban.

Caminaba rápidamente un azabache cansino mientras su mirada buscaba unas mechas rosas atendiendo mesas. Esta vez vistiendo unos jeans de mezclilla y una camisa negra.

Suspiró al no encontrar a cerecito.

Si tan solo supiera su nombre, podría llamarla para que ésta percatara su presencia. ¿Por qué no puso atención la primera vez que la vio?

— Vamos cerezo ¿Dónde estás? — e instintivamente volteó hacia la derecha, observando con una sonrisa arrogante a aquella chica. Su cabeza estaba oculta entre sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro, pero él ya sabía que se trataba de ella por que ¿Quién más tendría cabello rosa?

"El novato" pensó una voz del subconsciente.

Agitó la cabeza intentando olvidar esa idea. Por ahora solo quería centrarse en ella.

Se acercó a su mesa, esperando que ésta se diera cuenta de su persona, tomó asiento y ordenó una limonada.

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué la cabeza baja? — no obtuvo respuesta alguna, cosa que le molestó ¿Acaso lo estaba ignorando? Formó una mueca de irritación. ¡Solo había llegado 17 minutos tarde! No era la gran cosa. — Oye, responde mi pregunta.

Nada.

Puso los ojos en blanco. ¿De verdad era ese tipo de chica? Si iba a irritarse por llegar tarde, mejor no hubiera ido.

Le parecía muy molesto que las chicas se enojaran por pequeñeces, más si se trataban del tiempo.

— Mira, desperté tarde ¿Esta bien? — se excusó, y aquello era cierto. — No es necesario que me ignores, aun me debes un favor ¿Recuerdas?

Y coloco su mano en la cabeza de cerezo solo para obligarla a mirarle –detestaba que no lo miraran a los ojos cuando él hablaba-, sin embargo, al momento de tocar aquellos rosados cabellos, la chica sobresaltada cayó de la silla.

— ¡Estoy despierta! — gritó adormilada después de levantarse rápidamente.

Aturdida, miró hacia todos lados buscando al causante de su despertar, analizando a cada camarero que cruzaba por su campo de visión y tirándole un salero a Sasori, ya que él era el sospechoso principal. El asunto era tan cómico que los clientes no pudieron evitar reírse.

Sasuke solo la observó con superioridad, decepcionado de si mismo, no podía creer que una persona tan irritante consiguiera captar su atención.

Ella estaba de espaldas, razón por la que tardó un poco en ver al azabache. Solo cuando Sasuke carraspeó un poco la chica pudo percatar su presencia.

Y a Sasuke no le gustó el aspecto de la chica.

Su ojo morado definitivamente no le sentaba en la cara, un corte en el labio y moretones en brazos, no quería ni pensar como estaban las piernas. Cerró los puños con fuerza.

— ¿Fuiste tú? Genial, ahora debo disculparme con Sasori — expresó la chica.

— Cerezo… — susurró el Uchiha, tratando de contener el enojo — ¿Quién te hizo eso?

Ella le miró retadoramente interrogándose ¿Quién le había dado permiso de llamarla así?

— Te digo si me dices que sucedió contigo — replicó. Obviamente ella ya lo sabía, pero quería ver si tenía el coraje de decirle que había peleado en el callejón del silencio.

Mencionar aquel lugar era tabú para la sociedad más si decías que formabas parte. Impondrías en cada establecimiento al que fueses, o bien, la gente comenzaría a temerte y nadie te dirigiría la palabra.

Lo sabía, Itachi le había contado sus idas y venidas en aquel territorio y lo mucho que enfurecía a su padre. También sabía que estar en ese sitio te volvía más violento.

— Yo pregunté primero cerecito — dijo con la mirada ensombrecida.

— No tengo por que darte explicaciones — se sentó, lo observó y le regalo la sonrisa más retadora que tenía mientras bebía de su limonada. Sasuke sonrió con malicia, sabía como jugar.

— ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a un sujeto con el que pelee anoche… Tenía el mismo color de cabello que tu.

La chica se atragantó con la bebida. Diablos, él sabía.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — interrogo con falsa aflicción, ni siquiera parecía preocupado, es más, le lanzaba miradas de sospecha, tenía que hacer algo antes de ser descubierta.

— Parece que peleaste con mi mellizo, Sakuyo. — suspiró — Ahora entiendo por que había llegado tan tarde ayer, estaba tan preocupada.

La piel de Sasuke se volvió pálida. ¿Cerezo tenía un mellizo? Ahora entendía por que le recordaba tanto a ella pero… Diablos, había apaleado a su hermano, eso no dejaba buena imagen.

Luego cayó en la cuenta…

— ¿Tu hermano te hizo esto? —pregunto de forma oscura, como si planeara un homicidio. Si había sido rosadito, juraba por todos los dioses que esta vez no se contendría.

Ella dirigió los ojos a la nada, un tanto incómoda. Si tan solo supiera.

— Digamos que indirectamente, si, algo así.

El azabache frunció el seño.

— ¿Indirectamente?

La chica se rascó la cabeza con frustración ¿Ahora que le decía?

∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆

Chicas! Lamento mucho la desaparición. Es solo que me fui de campamento y ahí no hay internet, ni baños, ni regaderas. ¡Nunca vayan de campamento!

Como sea, en serio perdonen la tardanza y para las que me siguen en otro fic, no se preocupen, voy a la mitad, es solo que subí primero la continuación de ésta historia por que hace mucho que no publico.

WOOO ya voy para el capitulo 11!

Muchas gracias a todas por tomarse un tiempo para leerme, en serio lo aprecio mucho.

Como sea, el próximo cap no sé cuando lo tenga pero si dejan un mensaje con gusto les aviso cuando lo suba.

Estén atentas!

Gracias por todo.

Buenos deseos e infinita imaginación.

∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆Capitulo 11∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•

∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆Tonta∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•

El sudor rodaba por su frente, haciendo aun más difícil su afán de no lucir nerviosa, y es que ¿Por qué comenzaba con aquellas preguntas tan difíciles? Bueno, no es que fueran tan duras de responder, es solo que le complicaban la existencia al tratar ella de inventarse una excusa.

¿Tan malo era querer pasar desapercibida? Si el Uchiha se enteraba del verdadero género de "Sakuyo", empezaría a formular más preguntas y probablemente no la dejaría ir otra vez al callejón del silencio. No era como si le fuera a hacer caso de todas formas, sin embargo, si le decía a alguien más, adiós vida feliz.

Los chicos tenían la mala costumbre de acercarse a las jóvenes con los mismos gustos que ellos, solo hasta que se enteran que son lesbianas se apartan, y aquello en su opinión no era muy justo.

Dio la vista hacia arriba, esperando que los dioses le dieran una idea.

Luego escuchó el sonido del los platos romperse a su espalda.

Hinata había dejado caer su pedido –otra vez- tropezando con sus propios pies, había caído de trasero hasta llegar al suelo. Honestamente no le sorprendía, la chica era tan conocida por su torpeza como por su timidez, y aquello le daba ciertos puntos a su favor.

Otra cosa que a los muchachos les gustaba eran las chicas ingenuas. Y no era que Hinata fuera tonta, no, todo lo contrario, sin embargo a veces no se fijaba en ciertas cosas.

Aquello le dio una señal.

— Bueno, digamos que mi hermano dejó su patineta cerca de la escalera, mientras yo recogía la ropa sucia, no me di cuenta de por donde caminaba así que resbalé con ella, cayendo por las escaleras. — explicó orgullosa de su excusa, claro era perfecta, explicaba los moretones en su cuerpo.

Sasuke le miró impasible.

— ¿Y te golpeaste el ojo con las escaleras? Que lógico —habló con sarcasmo. — Además tu no pareces tan tonta.

La pelirosa apretó los puños. Descarado.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Eso fue lo que sucedió — se levantó de la mesa con cierto enfado en sus movimientos — No tengo porque convencerte para que me creas.

El sujeto la tomó de la muñeca. A pesar de tomarla por la fuerza, había algo en su tacto que la dejó sin aire y provocó un cosquilleo en la nuca. Se miraron por unos segundos, tratando de analizar el pensamiento del otro sin conseguirlo realmente.

Ella quería saber como se le había ocurrido tocarla, no le gustaba que la tocaran, o al menos no por alguien que le hubiera dado una paliza. El azabache por su parte quiso saber porque cerezo se había sonrojado súbitamente. ¿Acaso la había cautivado?

Atónita, trató de apartar la mano, pero el agarre de Sasuke era bastante fuerte. No le sorprendía.

— No me gustan los hombres que golpean mujeres. — replicó, guiando esas orbes negras a las verdes con absoluta determinación. — Si tienes algún problema, dímelo.

La chica se quedó sin palabras. Lo único que se creyó capaz de hacer era asentir con la cabeza, cosa que hizo, sacando una sonrisa del Uchiha.

— Olvida lo que dije, si eres muy tonta.

— Deja de buscarme por que me vas a encontrar.

Aun sujetando la muñeca de su acompañante, se levantó imponente y con la otra mano libre la tomó de la barbilla con delicadeza.

— Tal vez eso es lo que quiero, cerecito.

La chica contuvo la respiración, obteniendo así otra sonrisa del Uchiha. Estaba muy cerca, demasiado para su gusto, incluso podía llegar a oler el aliento del pelinegro.

— Te apesta la boca — dijo la chica logrando en Sasuke una mueca graciosa. — ¿Quieres que te consiga una menta? Usualmente las damos gratis después de comer, pero como tu eres un adinerado, puedes ser la excepción.

Comenzó a reír burlándose de él mientras el muchacho le miraba con el seño fruncido.

Vaya que era descarada, ninguna chica se había mofado de él a tal manera. En cierta forma le parecía curioso, si bien Naruto cumplía con la tarea de bajarlo de sus aires prepotentes, que lo hiciera una mujer lo hacía sentir raro.

Sin embargo, no le molestaba, después de todo, sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas.

— Vaya, tomas confianza con cualquiera ¿Eres así con todos los chicos? — preguntó después de suspirar derrotado.

— No con cualquiera, solo con aquellos que se roban mi patineta — respondió la chica sacando la lengua.

— Hablando de tal, ¿Piensas ayudarme?

La pelirosa le sonrió picarona, haciendo que Sasuke tragara en seco y se arrepintiera de haberlo mencionado.

— Todo eso depende de si estás dispuesto a seguirme a cualquier lado.

Él le regaló un rostro retador, al tiempo que pensaba en los lugares a los que podrían ir, o más bien, a los que ella le llevaría. Jamás había sido guiado por una chica a ningún lado, usualmente ellas eran las seguidoras.

Suspiró.

Hoy las cosas podrían ser diferentes.

— Si, no creo que me lleves al callejón del silencio ¿verdad? — exclamó con sarcasmo. Ella no sabía que iba a aquel sitio casi todas las noches, así que sería una ironía que lo llevara a aquel lugar.

Ella le sonrió.

— De día no creo que sea peligroso. — murmuro al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla. Sasuke la observó atónito.

La tomó de la mano –otra vez- y se ganó –de nuevo- la mirada asesina de cerecito. Sin embargo, no le importaba.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que sucede en ese lugar?

Le miró curiosa, como si no entendiera todo ese aire siniestro que su ser desprendía.

— ¿Has estado ahí? — sonrió tanto como el gato de Cheshire. "Vamos, te reto a que lo digas" Le dijo con los ojos.

Sasuke, captando el mensaje, frunció el seño decidido, no se dejaría intimidar por una chica que apenas acaba de conocer, si ni si quiera se dejaba vencer por su mejor amigo de la infancia mucho menos contra una pelirosa.

"Te dejaste vencer contra Sakuyo" hablo una voz interna que inmediatamente mando a callar. Sakuyo había sido un asunto diferente, en primera, por que le recordaba mucho a una mujer, en específico a cerecito.

¡¿Y como no?! Aquellos dos eran mellizos. Claro que se imaginaria que se trataba de su hermana.

"O te estas volviendo gay" mencionó esa vocecilla irritante.

Sacudió la cabeza irritado. Tenía que dejar de pensar tanto.

Sakura lo tomo del brazo, logrando que éste la mirara despistado, sorprendido por su toque. No le agobiaba, pero no se acostumbraba a que la chica tomara la iniciativa del contacto físico.

— ¿Listo? — exclamó con una sonrisa entre los labios. Le gustaba verla sonreír, su labios curveados tenían un "no sé qué" que provocaba en él unas inmensas ganas de verla reír todos los días. De preferente en las mañanas, a su lado, en su cama.

Se golpeó la cabeza internamente, debía dejar de verla como a todas las demás golfas del instituto, no porque estuviera mal y le diera vergüenza, por supuesto que no, él era un Uchiha, y esa clase de cosas eran de orgullo en su familia. Es solo que, no quería empezar una relación con ella de esa manera, la chica le parecía muy agradable y sería una lástima perder su amistad –si así se le podría llamar a la relación que tenían de apenas 2 días- simplemente por una noche de placer.

Además, se veía a leguas que a cerecito no le gustaba que la miraran, o que la tocaran. Solo los dioses sabrán porque, él suponía que se debían a las faltas de confianza o tal vez la maltrataban mucho, esperaba que no fuera por la última opción, aunque sospechaba que era la más acertada. Apretó los puños con fuerza, la idea lo hacía enojar.

Sakura lo observaba, analizándolo de pies a cabeza, veía como su faceta se convertía de una relajada a una tensa y seria. Honestamente no le gustaba verlo así, parecía enojado y daba miedo con su sombría mirada dispuesta a matar, no era que ella no estuviera acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas, pero en él… hacía que se sintiera intimidada. Odiaba sentirse así.

Otra vez jaloneó de su brazo esperando traerlo a la realidad.

El Uchiha salió de su trance asesino, y volteó para mirarla. Se sorprendió al verla hacer una mueca, tratando de hacer puchero cruzó los brazos e infló los cachetes. Le daba cierto aire tierno y cómico, la pelirosa debía tener ¿qué? Unos 17 años, mínimo 16 y comenzaba a actuar como niña pequeña. De cierta forma le recordaba a Naruto.

— Oye, despistado ¿Te pregunte si estabas listo?

Sasuke suspiró mientras asentía con la cabeza. Cerecito simplemente se dirigió a la puerta siendo seguida por el azabache.

Otra vez miró sus brazos amoratados, fijando su vista en las dichosas cicatrices. Aún no se había disculpado, y pensándolo bien, mejor era no hacerlo, simplemente dejo el asunto en paz, tratando de olvidar que en sus brazos se encontraban aquellas marcas.

Volvió a pensar quien las pudo haber provocado y a su mente llego el novato rosado. Sea quien sea, le daría la paliza de su vida.

Esta vez observó su largo cabello rosado, quería tocarlo, quería abrazarla. Solo quería protegerla, tal vez para sentirse fuerte, para hacerla sentir menos débil.

¿Cómo era posible que apenas con conocerla me preocupara tanto? No lo sabía.

Suspiré otra vez. Tonta.

∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•Capítulo 12∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•

Estaban caminando por la vereda que él recorría todas las noches, se encontraba muy concurrida y aquello ponía nervioso al azabache, si bien la pelirosa había acertado al decir que no sería peligroso de día, el pelinegro no estaría dispuesto a bajar la guardia, después de todo, que una chica apareciera por esos lugares simplemente atraía la atención de todos los chicos pervertidos y él definitivamente no dejaría que siquiera voltearan a verla. Así pues, el sujeto no relajó los músculos ni por un segundo, y miraba a todos como si no valiesen la pena de estar ante su presencia, aunque claro, ésta era la forma que observaba a todos en los días de clase, incluso a Naruto.

Sakura por su parte caminaba con los brazos por detrás mientras silbaba una canción pegajosa al oído, y que, en cierto sentido, sacaba al azabache de sus cabales. ¡Por el amor de los Dioses! Podían violarla y ¿Lo único que hacía era silbar una canción molesta? ¡Definitivamente lo volvía loco!

Sin embargo, a pesar de encontrarse completamente irritado, siguió portando aquella postura fría y serena, irradiando un aura de superioridad y arrogancia, tenía la vista perdida en la nada. A la chica ésta actitud tan prepotente la hacía sentir un tanto incómoda, razón por la que silbaba con más fuerza, siempre hacía esto cuando se sentía rara.

— ¿Te importaría dejar de silbar? — dijo Uchiha con voz autoritaria, más que pregunta parecía orden, cosa que a la pelirosa no le gustaba. ¿Quién se creía para andarla mangoneando? — Estás atrayendo la atención de todos, otra vez.

Y lo dicho por él, falso no era. Unos la miraban con sonrisas, recordando esa tonada y repitiéndola en el acto, sin embargo, otros –los que Sasuke intentaba evitar- la veían con un deje de lujuria en el rostro, inspeccionando su cuerpo como si estuviese a la venta o simplemente silbando con picardía.

El azabache apretó los puños a lo que Sakura sonrió con superioridad. Era hora de divertirse por un rato.

— ¿No me digas que estás celoso? — dijo con los ojos entrecerrados mientras la sonrisa juguetona aun perduraba en su rostro.

Sasuke ante tal interrogante abrió los ojos como platos mientras volvía la vista a una dirección diferente a la de ella. Bien, tal vez haber pedido aquel favor fue una mala idea.

— ¡Por supuesto que no lo estoy! Es solo que me molesta.

**Nuestro miedo más profundo no es el de ser inapropiados. Nuestro miedo más profundo es el de ser poderosos más allá de toda medida.****Es nuestra luz, no nuestra oscuridad, lo que nos asusta. Nos preguntamos: ¿Quién soy yo para ser brillante, precioso, talentoso y fabuloso? Más bien, la pregunta es: ¿Quién eres tú para no serlo? Eres hijo del universo. No hay nada iluminador en encogerte para que otras personas cerca de ti no se sientan inseguras. Nacemos para poner de manifiesto la gloria del universo que está dentro de nosotros, como lo hacen los niños. Has nacido para manifestar la gloria divina que existe en nuestro interior. No está solamente en algunos de nosotros: Está dentro de todos y cada uno.Y mientras dejamos lucir nuestra propia luz, inconscientemente damos permiso a otras personas para hacer lo mismo. Y al liberarnos de nuestro miedo, nuestra presencia automáticamente libera a los demás.**


End file.
